The Manse
by kurisu313
Summary: In a universe where the Fairy Tail gang are high school students, they shelter in an old mansion for the weekend. The trouble is, the mansion may want them all dead. This is my attempt at writing a horror series, and will not be to everyone's tastes. Expect deaths and a little citrus, since we've plonked for the M rating. Mainly Gale, but the gang's all here...for now.
1. A Man, Standing in the Rain

**The Manse**

**Chapter One**

**A Man, Standing in the Rain**

**===O0O===**

The coach wound through empty mountain roads as rain hammered down against the windows, the wind whistling past in a high pitched manner. The gloomy surroundings were contrasted by the contents of the bus, with warm lights and red seating. Not to mention the cheery students occupying themselves from the dreary travel.

Gray reached over to shove an ailing Natsu, demanding cheekily that he perk up. Natsu made a half hearted retort before succumbing to his extreme motion sickness again and slumping back into his seat. Juvia sat directly behind Gray, occasionally peering over the seat to make sure that he was still there, to sit back down red-faced. Lucy giggled at the sight across the aisle and elbowed Levy who looked up briefly from her book to smile.

A stereo blared out music as Vijiter danced in the aisle, several others laughing and clapping as they sometimes joined in, Elfman and Cana in particular. Droy never stopped snacking for an instant. Jet looked like he was twitchy from being cooped up for so long.

At the back, Gajeel lounged by himself, headphones blaring loud death metal into his head to cut himself off from the rest of the world. Wendy and Romeo chatted amiably, the only two there from the younger grades.

At the front, there were three prefects, Erza, Mira and Laxus, chosen from the older children. Ahead of them were Macao, Wakaba and Gildartz, the three teachers accompanying the little expedition. Headmaster Makarov drove the bus, modified for his small form.

Bored, Lucy finally plucked the book from Levy's hands, forcing her into conversation. "I'm so looking forward to this!" 'This' was a weekend away in the mountains, a once a year trip to a huge mansion that belonged to the Dreyar family. It sat silent for most of the year, only blazing into life for two days as the youngsters rushed around it.

"It's really coming down though," Levy replied, pushing her face up to window to try and look into the sky. The clouds were grey and thick, with no sign of thinning. "I don't like it when it's like this."

"Really? You seem the sort to curl up inside with a book; the rain doesn't affect that."

"Yes, but someone just stole my book!" Levy said drolly. She reached for it, but Lucy held it just out of her grasp as they fought over it. The joviality on the bus ended in an instant as one of the bus' tyres slipped on a sheet of water and the back end slipped outwards. For a moment there was a terrifying feeling of weightlessness, but then the wheels gripped again and they were on their way.

"Sorry about that!" Makarov called back down the vehicle's interior. "Everyone alright?"

"I almost shit my pants," Gray swore.

"I wouldn't – they're the only thing you're wearing," Lucy said with a long suffering sigh. As Gray floundered around for his clothes, Juvia leapt forward with an emergency clothes bundle that she always had prepared. Levy regained her book and the little incident was forgotten as the children returned to their playing.

It would not be the last time that something tried to kill them.

**===O0O===**

They pulled up outside the mansion, known colloquially as 'the Manse' by the students. The building was all by itself, far away from any nearby civilization, sheltered by the pine trees and sheer slopes of the mountain. It was a huge building, three stories tall plus a lofty attic and a basement. Easily enough room to fit the thirty or so children.

Still, the rain was pounding down and it was a miserable experience as they all began to unload their luggage from the bay under the coach. Levy huffed and puffed as she tried to lift her heavy bag at an awkward angle through the mad rush of students. She found herself rudely pushed to one side.

"Out of the way, Shortstuff!" Gajeel snarled, clearly impatient. "It's raining and I wanna fucking dry off!"

Levy's angry retort was lost in the driving rain, but she saw him take her bag as well as his own and shrugged off his truculent manner to hurry after him for the dry interior. The students were shaking themselves off like wet dogs inside, Natsu practically kissing the blessed unmoving ground.

"Oi!" Erza barked. "I know you are all miserable and wet, but let's show some decorum! Mr Gildartz will take the boys to their dorm and the girls can all follow me. Please try not to drip water on anything!"

The boy's and girl's rooms were on opposite ends of the second floor, vast rows of guest rooms that had five beds or so each. Many a student was planning an exodus between the dorms over the course of the weekend. They just had to avoid the suicide of alerting Erza or Gildartz.

As they traipsed up through the house, they took in the Manse with wonder. The place was fairly old, but well appointed and maintained. The corridors were lined with paintings and ornamentation, and were gloomy from a lack of good lighting, built for a different age. It was the sort of place that set you on edge from having too many shapes in the corner of your eye, half seen in the poor light.

Still, the girls were excited and amiable as they advanced upstairs, gabbling amongst themselves. Erza began dividing them between rooms, apparently having plotted some grand master plan. Lucy found herself in a room with Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Cana.

"It's late," she warned them. "You're all turning in for the night, if I find anyone outside their room, there'll be a big punishment to pay." And she looked not only like she meant it, but that she'd enjoy it too. Lucy examined the room. There were five beds arranged against the walls. In one corner was a door that led to a small but decently sized bathroom. There was an enormous gothic window showing little more than darkness at this moment. A branch rattled against it constantly.

"How typical of this sort of place," Levy noted gleefully, thinking of all the spooky mansions in her novels.

"I-I don't like it!" Wendy wailed, clearly distressed by the noise.

"BOO!" The two blunettes squealed in fright and threw themselves together. A moment passed were they could hear Cana's hyena laugh behind them, proclaiming her obvious amusement at her little prank.

"T-that wasn't funny!" Levy shouted back, since Wendy appeared to be speechless.

"Oh, lighten up!" Cana declared. "There's nothing scary about this place; it's just old and creaky! Now, since we're all roommates and you're mad at me, let me share with you my little secret!"

"You brought booze?" Lucy guessed in a flat voice.

"I brought… wait, how did you know?" Cana asked.

"You _always_ bring booze," Lucy replied patiently, stressing the words.

"Not always," the tall girl replied, annoyed at being seen as so predictable.

"Juvia cannot remember a time when you didn't," the self-titled girl admitted. Levy giggled and went to draw the curtains to placate Wendy. As she did so, she peered outside at the front courtyard, just visible if she pressed up close to the glass. The bus lay out there now, completely abandoned by everyone now in the relative warm and dry. For a moment, she thought she saw a figure in the tree line, but then it was gone. She pulled the curtains to, passing it off as a trick of the light.

"I'm not getting any reception out here," Lucy noted discontentedly, studying her phone. No signal, no service at all. "We really are out in the middle of nowhere."

"It could be the storm," Levy objected, "but come on Lu-chan! You didn't come all the way out here just to play on your phone, did you?"

Cana produced a large bottle of some powerful looking alcohol from her bag. "Yes, there are some more fun things we could be playing. How about we start with truth or dare?"

**===O0O===**

"You're both idiots," Gajeel said lazily, lounging on his bed. "You'll be caught and old man Gildartz ain't gonna be happy with you rushing to the girl's dorm. You know, the place where his daughter is."

"Come on Gajeel," Natsu urged, clearly worked up. "Isn't there any girl waiting for you there?"

"Aren't you interested in Levy?"

"No, I'm not!" Gajeel snapped, sitting upright on the bed. "Where'd you get a stupid fucking idea like that?"

"Psh, if you two were manga characters, you'd always be in the same panel," Natsu mocked.

"In fact, didn't he push her aside and grab her bag on the way in?" Gray asked overdramatically. "That's quality character interaction and shipping fodder."

"N-no, that was…"

"He's such a gentleman!"

"But so tsundere!" Both boys fled the room laughing as Gajeel rose, face like thunder. He ground his teeth, wondering if he should go after them and administer a beating, but suddenly felt a tingle run down his spine. He whirled around, but of course only his bed and the wall were behind him. He scoffed at his skittish attitude. At least no one had seen him do-

"What are you doing?" Elfman asked, exiting their shared bathroom while towelling his damp hair. Gajeel floundered around briefly, but ultimately scowled and reached for his earphones to lie on the bed. "Hey, who's that?"

Frowning, Gajeel stood to go to the window Elfman was looking out of. Why would anyone be outside in the beating rain? He scanned the trees outside, but couldn't see anyone.

"Where?"

"There, by the little tree over there."

"I don't see anything."

"Huh. I could have sworn… no it must just be the darkness. As a man, I am ashamed." Confusion tinted Elfman's voice, but Gajeel paid it no mind and span around to fling himself onto his bed and shove his earphones in. A little Metallica should stave off the boredom. Nothing was going to happen tonight, that was for sure.

**===O0O===**

The bottle spun around and around until it finally pointed at Levy.

"Truth or dare?" Juvia asked. Levy looked profoundly nervous at the prospect. A dare likely meant a trip to the boy's dorm, so she had to declare truth. "Juvia wants to know if there are any boys that Levy likes!"

"N-no!" Levy squealed loudly.

"Ah? It has to be Jet or Droy, right?" Cana asked.

"No, no, no," Lucy said smugly, hanging an arm around Levy's shoulders. "You see, our little cutie has a taste for the dark and dangerous sort!"

"Lu-chan, please shut up!"

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia assumed with shock. "Juvia knew that he was fond of Levy-san, but Juvia had no idea that Levy liked him back!"

"He… wait, what!?" Levy practically screamed the question, flushing a deep crimson. Desperately trying to change the topic, she spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Lucy. "Truth or dare!?"

"Dare!" Lucy declared.

"Okay, I dare you to sneak over to the boy's side and kiss Natsu!" Levy stated triumphantly. Lucy glared back at her friend, cheeks going slightly peachy. To Levy's surprise, she stood, tugging on the bookworm's arm.

"Okay, I'll go! But you never told the truth so you gotta come too!"

"L-Lu-chan!"

"You're going to where Gray-sama is!?" Juvia stood; face clearly warring between the anger of perceived romantic competition and the joy of the prospect of seeing Gray in a state of undress. "Juvia cannot let you be with him alone, she cannot trust you."

"I'll stay with the booze, thanks!" Cana declared gleefully. Wendy shrank away, just hoping to avoid being dragged into this game.

**===O0O===**

The quiet mansion was mostly empty space. About twenty boys slept in rooms attached to one long corridor and twenty girls on the opposite side had a similar set up. The prefects had their own rooms nearby and the teachers each had a single room, as are the perks of authority.

However, between those two encampments were several parties all trying to make their way in childish games. Lucy, Levy and Juvia were moving by a very direct route, but Natsu and Gray had gotten lost and somehow descended to the ground floor. Jet and Droy were also sneaking along together, the floorboards creaking under Droy's girth.

On the first floor, Alzack and Bisca had managed to find a small supplies closet to slip into. Their bodies pressed together as the lovestruck teens kissed each other hungrily. As Bisca pressed into Alzack's bare chest, he slipped his hands around to unhook her bra.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The pair arrested their actions as they heard the heavy footsteps clunking down the corridor. Oh god, had they been ratted out or spotted? Gildartz would have their heads!

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The footsteps were incredibly heavy and slow. Who in their group walked like that? Even the bulky Gildartz and Laxus weren't so heavy footed!

Thump. Thump.

The footsteps stopped outside the closet. The pair shivered in fear. Alzack's eyes stared at the handle in abject panic, expecting to see it rattle at any moment. A moment passed, and then another.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The footsteps continued on up the corridor. Slowly, they faded in volume and the pair let out a sigh of relief. Deciding that the passion of the moment had gone, they put their clothes back on and quietly opened the door, peeking out slowly, but the dark hall was empty.

"The carpet's wet." They were barefoot for added quiet and Alzack looked down at Bisca's declaration. She was right. Huge drips of water had splashed all down the corridor and large bootprints were visible in the moisture they'd left behind.

"He must have come from outside," Alzack noted. "Why did anyone go outside in this weather?"

**===O0O===**

"Juvia wishes for her companions to hurry up, for she wishes to see Gray-sama soon!" Walking behind the eager blunette Lucy was beginning to regret this whole venture. On the spur of the moment, it had sounded like fun, but now she was getting flustered thinking about Natsu. Not to mention how creepy the old house was late at night. It was creaky and scary, the rain and wind providing permanent background noise.

But if she was having problems, it was nothing compared to Levy. Levy loathed the dark with a passion, ever since she was a little girl. She certainly had read more than few horror novels in her time, but she could not watch scary movies for the life of her, and nor did she want to experience fear like this first hand. She kept trying to tell herself how stupid she was being; she was a rational and scientific person – there was no such thing as ghosts!

Suddenly, lightning flashed and Levy screamed, her whole body jumping violently in fear.

"Levy-chan, come on, it's not that bad!" Lucy chastised, trying to still her own beating heart.

"There was a person!" Levy shrieked. She gestured at the large window at the end of the corridor. "When the lightning flashed, there was a person standing there, I swear!"

"Juvia didn't see anything except the shapes of the tree branches outside."

"We were all looking forwards, Levy-chan. You're just let your imagination get away from you." Lucy was speaking in her most reassuring tone of voice, trying to calm her down. Levy tried to still her beating heart, trying to agree that she was sensitive to this sort of thing. Then they all jumped as they heard a door bang open and a flashlight lit up. An angry voice floated down the corridor, familiar to the trio.

"Hey! Who was that?"

"Oh shit, Erza heard you scream!" Lucy hissed. "Run for your lives!"

As they hurried down the corridor, they passed the place where Levy had seen the shadowy man. She couldn't help but notice a soft squelch from the carpet. Water? Had the window been leaking at all?

**===O0O===**

Natsu and Gray shimmied along walls like children playing ninja. With exaggerated stealth they prowled down the corridors. Then they rounded a corner and screamed like little girls as they bumped into Droy.

"Damn it Fatass, you scared me!" Gray said angrily but quietly. Natsu looked a bit like he was about to choke out his own lungs.

"Sorry, but I'm lost. Jet got away from me. He's too fast for me to keep up!" Droy's jowls wobbled in sympathy for his plight, the overweight man clearly overexerted and tired.

"You mean you're too slow! Waddle, waddle, waddle!" Gray taunted.

"I am not fat! I'm just big boned!"

"Why are you and Jet sneaking around anyway? Not still perving on the little mouse are you?"

"Don't refer to Levy like that! And I don't want to be called a pervert by a man in his underwear!" Droy sniped back. Gray floundered around at the sudden realisation, looking desperately for his discarded clothes. Natsu had finally recovered from the fright and weighed in on the topic.

"I think Gajeel's interested in her, so you might wanna move quicker."

"Gajeel!? When we were kids, that asshole beat us up, took our lunch money and dunked our heads in the toilet!"

"Well, he's an asshole and you three are nerds, so… " Natsu stopped, pondering. "If he took your lunch money, wouldn't he be rich now?"

"Screw you two!" Droy huffed, striding away from the pair of giggling boys. He was truly lost though and finally found himself on the ground floor, heading into the main entrance. It was an enormously tall room, spanning all three floors of the building. A huge window took up the two stories above the door. Two staircases ran up to the first floor on either side.

Lightning flashed and Droy's eyes widened as it silhouetted a form against the huge window,

The form of Jet's hanging body, a rope wrapped around his neck.

As Droy stood there, paralyzed by horror, there was the slow march of footsteps approaching him from behind.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.


	2. Daytime

**The Manse**

**Chapter 2**

**Daytime**

**===O0O===**

It was morning now and the rain had eased down to a gentle yet constant pattering against the windows. It had been Friday night when they had arrived and now the weekend had started. Still, the clouds had not eased up in any way, covering the sky in pallid grey tones. The children had congregated in the dining hall, a room containing a single, vastly long table.

"So, did you two make anything happen last night?" Elfman asked Natsu and Gray across from him.

"No!" Natsu spat, annoyed. "After Slanty Eyes had to go look for his clothes, we heard old man Gildartz stomping around, so we had to head back. Tried to wake you, but you sleep like a fucking log."

"It's manly to sleep well," Elfman muttered pathetically.

"Where is Juvia, anyway?" Gray asked looking around the large room and the arrayed students. "Normally, I'd be fending her off by about now."

"Luce's not here either," Natsu agreed.

"Who is talking about dead women?"

"E-erza!?" Natsu and Gray squealed in fear as the woman stood behind them, radiating menace. Natsu ventured a question into that fury. "W-what do you mean, dead women?"

"Those two and Levy are dead to me. I caught them sneaking around at night. Now, I wonder who they were trying to see?" At her question, Erza leaned down to glare at the pair of boys at point blank range. "If I can prove that you were breaking curfew to see my girls, I'll have your heads."

"S-so, where are they?" Natsu asked over the threat.

"In the kitchen. Who do you think is making breakfast?" Erza smiled triumphantly, the set of her features making it quite clear that she would happily add their names to the list of those doing menial chores in a heartbeat.

Throughout the conversation, Gajeel had been clandestinely listening in, not turning to face them. Had the little midget been out with Blondie and the damn Rain Woman? Why? He understood who the first two were after, but what was Shorty up to? Could she have been coming for him? He was spared any deeper introspection as Gildartz stormed into the dining hall, face like thunder. Silence fell on the children.

"I'm going to ask this once and once only. Where are Jet and Droy? They're not here; they're not in their rooms. Alzack, weren't you their roommate?"

"Um…I…," Alzack blustered.

"Listen, they're already in deep shit, so just tell me. Did they go sneaking around the house last night?"

"Yes sir," Alzack replied meekly. He thought about lying for benefit. "I tried to stop them and slept soundly in my room all night. When I woke up, they hadn't returned. I… I assumed they'd stayed with Levy."

"Hang on, I'll go ask her," Erza stated, heading for the kitchen.

**===O0O===**

"Bacon and eggs, ready!" Levy cried.

"Mushrooms and sausages, ready!" Lucy confirmed.

"Baked beans and hash browns are a go!" Juvia agreed. "Plate!"

With the skill and speed of those in dreadful fear of worse punishments than that they were already suffering, they quickly combined the ingredients onto plates and moved them onto a trolley next to which Lisanna was watching with amusement.

"You could help, you know," Lucy groused. Lisanna giggled in response.

"I think Mira-nee and Erza want you doing this by yourself. They'll be angry if I help. Now, I'll go and serve this batch; you three need to keep going. There are about thirty people to feed!"

Grumbling, the trio of girls returned to cooking, along with the familiar argument as to whose fault it was that this had ended up happening. They were beginning to decide that it was Cana's for bringing the blasted alcohol in the first place. Yes, the women were uniting in their hatred for anyone else who could be blamed for their own choices in life.

The kitchen was old, the equipment stiff from a lack of use but all still functional. The walls and floor were bare stonework. The house almost seemed to be split into two halves – the furnished parts where guests stayed and the functional parts for the workers and servants. Juvia wondered what the building had originally been intended for, and Levy commented that a 'Manse' technically would have belonged to a pastor or other religious man.

"Levy!" Erza snapped as she strode into the kitchen.

"I'm cooking!" Levy shrieked, stopping her explanation to prod at the bacon sizzling away in her pan.

"Good, keep doing that. Still, I'm here to ask you where Jet and Droy are."

"How would I know?" Levy said with a brusque shrug. "Wait, they're missing?"

"According to their roommate, they left to spend the night with you. Now, you know the rules for boys and girls meeting in private, and yet you flaunt them anyway. I expect this sort of behaviour from her-"

"Hey!" Lucy protested.

"-but not from you." Erza stepped over to tower over Levy. "Tell me where they are."

"I-I'm telling you that I don't know!" Levy's face was flushing in a combination of anger and sorrow, not used to being called a liar. "If they came to see me, it wasn't my fault and I never saw them!"

"Very well. Continue to prepare breakfast for everyone. But, if Jet and Droy aren't back by the time it's finished, you'll be doing the washing up by yourself!"

**===O0O===**

"I'm a little worried," Macao said to Gildartz. "Where could they have gone? We found wet footprints about the place, about right for a big guy, so you reckon Droy went out in the rain?"

Gildartz shrugged. "Secret smoke? Wouldn't be the first."

"Don't judge it if you haven't tried it," Wakaba said with a dirty chuckle, lighting his pipe. They looked out of the window onto the rain drenched exterior. It was still light for the moment, but it showed no signs of letting up. They stood in a game room, dominated by a large snooker table. Someone had clearly decided the old house had needed a bit more fun over the years. "Still, that wouldn't explain why they aren't back yet. There's nowhere to go. We're miles away from the nearest piece of civilization."

"It's also not like Droy to miss a meal," Macao noted with a mild level of humour. "It also doesn't explain the single set of footprints. Where's Jet? No way the two closest people here up and vanish and it isn't the same damn thing."

"I didn't manage to catch any, but I'm sure some of my boys were up and about last night. Erza's got some of her girls on punishment duty right now. Maybe they're hiding, afraid of punishment? It's a big place; plenty of hidey holes." Gildartz shrugged again, seemingly inviting comment on his deduction.

"It makes some sense," Macao agreed. "Anyway, the activity for the morning is the scavenger hunt, right? We've got thirty kids scouring the place for us, so they'll oust the pair eventually. Tch, I hope the little bastards know we're just worried about them. I just wanna make sure that my kids are safe. Now, perhaps we should stop being so morbid. Who wants to play a game of darts?"

Gildartz chuckled. "You can't spell Gildartz without darts, count me in!"

**===O0O===**

Scavenger hunt? A fucking scavenger hunt!? Was everyone here twelve fucking years old!? Gajeel scowled and sauntered down an empty hallway, savouring the old house. He liked the creepy vibe it gave off, like some kind of cheesy horror flick. He ran a hand along the plasterwork.

"Got a lot of old stories here, haven't you girl?" He asked the Manse. If it was listening to him, it gave no sign. He chuckled and advanced down the hallway, ending up in a room that looked a bit like a vestibule. It was small, with a raised pulpit and pew to seat perhaps a dozen people. He looked above the pulpit, where a large bronze effigy of Christ on the cross hung.

He lingered a moment, savouring the quiet and solitude of the place.

"Didn't think that I'd find you in a place like this, Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel startled, having not seen Headmaster Makarov sitting on one of the pews at the back. He quickly settled back into his trademark insouciance. "Jeez Gramps, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"My apologies, Gajeel-kun," Makarov responded with a smile that suggested that he had enjoyed scaring the young man. "I was just here for a little peace and quiet. This place belonged to my grandparents, you know. The old man was a minister who used this room to preach to his family or small, select groups. Always struck me as a strange way to worship."

"Interesting," Gajeel replied in a tone that suggested that he couldn't have been more bored.

"You know," Makarov started with a sense of mischief, "that they had two children who both died in this house about a century and a half ago. They say that they haunt this place to this very day."

"Very amusing."

"Damn it, Gajeel-kun. Why'd I have to run into the one child too desensitized to horror and violence to enjoy a good ghost story?"

"If there were ghosts here, you wouldn't come here every year on a school trip, would you? If you're questioning things like fate, why not ask the big guy?" Gajeel asked, nodding towards the crucifix. "He'll have more answers than I would."

"I'm an old man, Gajeel-kun. I've made my peace with the man upstairs. I've found that paying attention to the voice of youngsters is a much more worthwhile pursuit these days. I wouldn't have imagined that you were the sort to believe, anyway."

"I'm not. Imaginary friends are for babies."

If Makarov was offended by the words, he didn't show it. Instead, he leaned back, steepling his fingers over his stomach. "Tell me, Gajeel-kun. Why did you come on this weekend? You've already fled the coop at the first sign of group activity."

"Dunno. I was bored."

"Don't give me that. Despite the fact that you think you're being all secretive and clever, it's pretty clear that you like being around your friends. Maybe not talking to them… but in the general vicinity! It's also very clear to this old man that you've taken a shine to a certain young lady."

"So, you were talking about ghosts?"

"Don't change the subject! I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, about a decade ago. You were just a little whippersnapper then. You'd been called to my office because you'd been bullying those three, as you usually did. I still remember little Levy with her knees all scuffed. But she never did cry, at least not in front of you. She's a tough little angel, alright." Gajeel didn't respond. "Somewhere along the line, you changed bit by bit. You're certainly no saint, but you're no longer the thug you once were. I wonder what – or who – caused that change."

"You talk too much." As Makarov looked over, Gajeel had vanished back into the corridor, his words carrying into the small vestibule. The old man chuckled at the brusque attitude and returned to contemplation within the quiet room.

**===O0O===**

"This is completely unfair!" Levy huffed, elbow deep in the washing up. She tried not to pay attention to the giant pile of dishes and pans that still needed to be done. Where the hell had Jet and Droy gone!? They were being so inconsiderate! She was taking their punishment! Those two would be in the doghouse once she got her hands on them, that was for sure!

She looked up out of the window above the sink. The kitchen was at the rear of the Manse, giving her a view of the back garden. It was a huge garden, largely unkempt and overgrowing so that the boundary with the wilderness was blurred and vague. A wooden shack sat out there, windows covered with cobwebs. Levy wondered why no one bothered to do the upkeep. Surely Headmaster Makarov could afford a couple of gardening trips a year?

She sighed and stepped back from the sink for a moment, heavily frustrated with all of the work. She looked over at the fridge in the corner. It was a large but old thing, with a metal exterior. There were dozens of large, colourful magnetic letters attached to it, easily her favourite thing in this house so far. She loved to play with letters and rearranged them into 'LEVY WAS HEAR' to amuse herself briefly. There were only two 'e's, so she had to resign herself to the homophone. The poor spelling did irk her so, mind.

The little blunette returned to the washing and about a quarter of an hour later she finished. Wiping bubbles over her forehead accidently in a gesture of relief, she turned around and screamed, falling to the floor in sudden fear.

BOTH DEAD

The letters were on the refrigerator door, disturbed from how Levy had left them. How? What? Levy was shivering in abject fear. How had they moved? But as she sat there, there was no further motion, no noise. Nothing jumped out, shrieking with evil. She began to chastise herself. She was an educated woman! Surely, someone had snuck in and moved them, or she'd done it herself and forgotten! Surely, this was not the work of ghosts!

Whimpering, she fled the kitchen as fast as her little legs could take her.

**===O0O===**

"As MEN we must complete this scavenger list!" Elfman bellowed, his voice carrying into the empty and quiet house. Even with all of the students there, the Manse was far from full and there were plenty of places for solitude. Right next to him, Evergreen placed hands over her ears and tried to remember how she'd ended up like this.

The scavenger hunt was supposed to be done in pairs. Fried had jumped on Laxus in a heartbeat. Laxus had looked briefly over at Mira, but it seemed that she would be doing it with her sister, so Laxus had relented. Evergreen had assumed that she would pair up with Bixlow, but the blue haired bastard had pushed her towards Elfman and run away laughing. The asshole.

She sighed and looked at the list. All of the items were vague in nature, to allow the student's imaginations to roam. Something metal. Something old. Evergreen looked around them. They'd come out to the front entrance.

"The floor's all wet," Elfman said, his steps squelching against the carpet.

"So it seems our two AWOL boys did pop out last night," Evergreen said slyly. "Who knew they were smokers? Or do you think Droy was so desperate for a midnight snack that he hiked to the nearest supermarket?"

"We have bacon – the manliest food, I might add – in the kitchen that we bought with us. The nearest village is miles away. Smoking is more likely. As a man, I am disgusted. Smoking is so unmanly."

"Do you have to phrase everything in respect to being manly?" Evergreen chided. Elfman looked away, the unusually deep expression on his face surprising her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"When we were little, a mugger hurt Lisanna. I couldn't do anything to stop him, so I vowed to become bigger and stronger, manly enough to protect my sisters. I won't let anything hurt anyone I care about again!"

"Oh? You're more reliable than you first appear," Evergreen purred, making Elfman blush. Suddenly Evergreen shrieked as blood splattered down on her shoulders. Elfman shook her by the shoulders.

"Ever! It's just a little water!"

Evergreen blinked in surprise, trying to refocus. Indeed, the liquid was just water, leaking in from small cracks in the window frame. It was an old house, after all. But she could have sworn… for a moment it felt like a man had been over her, hanging, his blood dripping… but there was nothing there. There was peace and quiet, save for the light drumming of the rain against glass.

"I… I thought… I'm sorry, I was startled."

"That was quiet an unmanly scream," Elfman agreed, scratching his cheek meekly.

"I'm a woman!" Evergreen shouted, whacking him on the head.

**===O0O===**

"I am NOT going down there!" Lucy shrieked. She and Natsu were standing at the top of a staircase that led down to the Manse's basement. It was dark and dusty, a second door at the very bottom of the stone steps. "We are already in this creepy house and you WANT to go into the basement!?"

"The house ain't creepy," Natsu scoffed. "Now, if we wanna win this damn scavenger hunt, we should think laterally! No one will check the basement, so we should check it out for ourselves! Hi hi, I'm so smart!"

"Natsu, have you never seen a horror movie!? Have you ever seen someone go into a basement and come out alive!?"

"Sure, if they outrun the slower one." Lucy did not appear to be taking his joke Natsu thought as he tried to pry her away from the headlock she'd placed him in. "What exactly makes you think we're in a horror movie?"

"C'mon. Creepy house in the wilderness. Group of attractive and mischievous youngsters. Two people have already gone missing. Foreboding weather. This couldn't be more a textbook case of a horror story if it tried. The author's rubbish."

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Said every character in every horror movie ever just before they die!"

"Luce, Makarov comes here every single year. Now, I haven't heard of any mysterious disappearances, have you? This place is perfectly safe, like a pillow factory or something." Natsu's logic was powerful indeed, but Lucy was not in the slightest convinced. Perhaps it was her author skills coming to the fore, but she had an active and fertile imagination. It was all too easy to take pieces from horror movies and imagine them waiting down there.

"Come on!" She shouted, pulling him away fiercely. As they left, a pair of figures snuck around the corner.

"Yosh! That was a good idea by Natsu!" Laki stated firmly, her purple hair bobbing with her forceful nodding motion. "Come on Kinana, let's check this place out!"

"Are you sure? I have to agree with Lucy a little; this place does seem like a death trap." Kinana found herself being pushed roughly down the steps. As the door at the bottom opened, only darkness could be seen inside. As Laki remarked that there must be a light switch, the door closed shut behind them.

**===O0O===**

"No, I don't wanna go back into the kitchen!" Levy cried.

"Too bad," Erza replied dismissively. "Someone is going to have to prepare lunch, and since Jet and Droy have yet to return, I'm continuing to use you. And before you complain it's unfair, Lucy and Juvia are going too. You are being punished for your own actions too, you know."

"Juvia wants to remain with Gray-sama…"

"Stop complaining at prepare the food!" Erza shouted, liberally kicking the three girls through the door and into the kitchen. They landed in a groaning heap on the floor. Erza was certainly a practitioner of tough love.

"Oh God, the food's in the fridge, isn't it!?" Levy moaned, refusing to open her eyes. "Tell me what the letters say on the door."

Juvia looked at Levy as if she'd gone insane, but looked over at the fridge and read aloud. "It says 'TUFF LUCK SHORTY'."

"What!?" Levy's eyes snapped open and she leapt to her feet. "B-b-but it said…oh, that explains it, you bastard! Playing pranks on me!" The other two girls kept that 'insane girl' look focussed on her, so she elaborated that Gajeel must have snuck in to try and spook her. The bad spelling was just salt on the wound.

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun tries very hard around Levy."

"I agree. It's like he bests himself, just for her."

"It's not a good thing!" Levy shrieked, as her friends began to laugh. An angry, raised voice carried through the kitchen door.

"I hear chatting but I can't hear cooking!" Fearing the red-head's wrath, the three women quickly set about preparing dinner. As light came in through the window, that was all they had to fear. But it was noon now. The sun was starting its slow descent, and night was coming. And with the night, the darkness would come.


	3. A Voice in Your Ear

**The Manse**

**Chapter 3**

**A Voice in Your Ear**

**===O0O===**

"Are you kidding me!?" Gildartz raged, slamming his hands into the dining room table. "First Jet and Droy wander off, and then Laki, Kinana, Vijiter and Nab also go off by themselves!? I want to know what any of you know, and I want to know it right the hell now!"

"Um…I heard that Nab and Vijiter were planning to search the attic," Max ventured. "Maybe they got stuck up there?"

"Thank you, Max," Gildartz said with relief. "That makes sense. Take someone with you and can you please go and check right after you've finished eating? Now has anyone heard from Laki or Kinana?"

"Last I saw, they were searching around the ground floor," Lisanna said. "I don't know where they went, though. But, it's a big house, maybe they got lost?"

"Maybe," Gildartz said, sounding unconvinced. "Laki's the sort to start mischief. Erza, have the three girls gotten to eat yet?"

"They're still serving themselves in the kitchen as we speak. I'm no longer of the opinion that they know anything about Jet and Droy's whereabouts, though. I'm beginning to feel like we've had a fundamental lack of behaviour from these students." Her speech ended with a glare at Natsu and Gray, who whimpered pathetically. "With so many disappearing, I wonder if anyone wants to admit to some larger group dare or game going on."

There was a terrified squeak of 'no' from the assembled students. The combined wrath of Gildartz, Erza and Laxus was not something anyone wanted to be anywhere near.

**===O0O===**

Lucy, Levy and Juvia sat in a triangle on the kitchen floor, eating the dish they'd made.

"Both dead," Lucy quoted. "That's some scary stuff. I have to hand it to Gajeel, he knows his horror."

"It wasn't good," Levy whined. "It really scared me. I just kept worrying about Jet and Droy. But now – screw those three assholes! Why am I left here to suffer their punishment!? Hmm? I thought we were friends."

"Juvia thinks that Jet and Droy thought you were more than friends."

"Shut up, Juvia."

"Juvia also thinks that you and Gajeel are more than friends."

"Juvia, I will…"

"It's not a shocker, Juvia." Lucy said. "Everyone knows that Gajeel and Levy are an item."

"We are NOT…"

"Juvia knows that is obvious. Still, she thinks that it needs to be said."

"Would you two stop talking over…"

"You know if Gajeel were here, he'd make a joke about it being easy to talk 'over' someone so short."

"Lu-chan…"

"Then Gajeel-kun would smile and ruffle Levy-san's hair."

"STOP IT! Stop it, both of you!" Levy snapped, her face now a deep puce from embarrassment. The pair of girls giggled at her expression, clearly enjoying themselves far too much. They abruptly stopped laughing as Erza marched into the kitchen.

"Alright, we'll end your punishment here," she stated severely. "Levy, you can now join the scavenger hunt, but you'll need a partner. Luckily, it turns out that there was one man not participating."

**===O0O===**

Max reached up to tug on the dangling cord that dropped down the ladder to the attic. A small cloud of dust fell to the floor, mingling with some that had already fallen. It seemed that Nab and Vijiter had indeed gone up there.

"Oi! Are you two idiots up there!?" Warren shouted into the pitch black square.

"Maybe they can't hear us," Max suggested. "If the attic is the entire length of the building, they could be miles away. And if it's pitch black up there, no wonder they're stuck."

"Do we have a light at all?" Warren asked. Max held up his phone. With the screen on, it would illuminate their way. "Alright, that'll help. But this place gives me the creeps, since I'm psychically sensitive."

"Not this bullshit again," Max groaned.

"Listen you, my grandmother was a witch! She passed her abilities on to me!"

"Your grandmother is an old lady with a black cat who reads tea leaves – like every fucking sixty year old on the planet! She was not a witch! You are not a telepath! Now shut the fuck up and help me." The pair of boys climbed up into the attic. Max shone the phone around, revealing crates piled everywhere. The light did not penetrate far, throwing up a lot of darkness. "Nab! Vijiter!"

No response.

"God damn it, but they're not here. They'd have heard us. Right, Warren? Warren? Warren, why aren't you saying anything?" Behind him, the trap door closed, throwing absolute darkness onto the attic, save for his phone's light. Suddenly, the phone died and there was no light at all. Max whimpered. "Warren?"

"You next," a voice whispered in his ear.

**===O0O===**

"This is biggest fucking load of bullshit I've ever come across," Gajeel snarled, stomping down a corridor. Levy hurried after him, her shorter strides making it difficult to keep up. "How on Earth did I get partnered with you!?"

"I didn't ask for it!" Levy shouted back. "They just put us together – because you were the only one stupid enough to not have a partner!"

"There were an odd number of people! What the fuck was I supposed to do, clone myself!?"

"Don't shout at me!"

"You're shouting at me!"

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

The pair turned their noses up at each other and continued down the hallway in silence for a minute or so until Levy spoke again. "That wasn't funny."

"What wasn't?"

"Moving the letters on the fridge."

"Gihihihi! I think I spelled 'tough' wrong, but it was still funny as hell! You are really short, after all!"

"What was with the 'both dead' thing?" Levy asked, ignoring him.

"Ah? Dunno. That was there when I got there. Seemed really odd to me, but whatever."

"You're lying. No one else would have done something so mean."

Gajeel snickered. "Maybe it was the ghosts! Gramps said that there were two floating around this place, gihihihihi!"

"Don't joke about that!" Levy snapped, shivering slightly.

"Why? Not scared, are you?" Gajeel taunted. He waved his hands in the air. "Oooooh! I'm a ghost! I'm going to haunt you!"

"Gajeel! It's not funny!" The tall boy threw back his head and laughed at her discomfort. Then a door at the end of the hallway slammed open and both of them jumped in surprise. Levy in fact jumped right into Gajeel's arms. They looked at each other for a long moment in red-faced shame before parting. Just as a man came out of the door.

It was Warren.

Both of his arms were covered in blood, right up to the elbows. Levy squealed in surprise and fear, Gajeel taking a step in front of her.

"Oi, Fishlips! What happened?"

Warren looked up dozily, almost as if in a trance. "The house. It's in my head. It hates me. It hates all of us. But it can use me. It wants me to kill. I've killed Max already. You're next." With a horrendous, inhuman wail, Warren ran down the corridor at full sprint, fingers in a clawed position. Levy screamed again, unable to help herself.

Gajeel took one step forward, pivoted on his right leg and smashed Warren in the face with a right straight. The boy went down like a sack of bricks. Gajeel hissed and shook his hand painfully. He probably shouldn't have done that.

"Oh my god… he was possessed!" Levy said in a very high pitched voice, hands over her mouth.

Gajeel wanted to scoff, but the simple fact of the matter was that Warren was covered in blood. Whether by supernatural causes or simple insanity, something very bad had just happened. And with a sinking feeling, Gajeel realised that everyone was spread all over the house. There was no way to quickly spread the information.

**===O0O===**

Juvia had had the best plan ever, of that, she was sure. This was the perfect chance to seduce Gray-sama. She brought him back to her room which was now empty and made an excuse to use the bathroom. Instead of using the toilet, she ran the bath.

She was a genius! Gray-sama would get bored of waiting and she hadn't locked the door. He'd burst in and find her naked in the bathtub. Wasn't that sexy? Water was sexy, in Juvia's opinion. Her hair shining, clinging to her naked curves – Gray-sama couldn't resist that!

Juvia disrobed and slipped into the tub. Now she just had to be patient and wait for Gray to become bored. Ooh! She had to remember to do her hair, to make it wet. She slipped under the waterline, enjoying the feel of the water. Juvia had always loved the water – she was easily the best swimmer here. She rested for a moment, but she was going to have to breathe.

"Just die." Juvia's eyes widened in shock. She could hear the voice right in her ear. She tried to get up. The problem was, she didn't seem to be able to raise her head. It felt like arms were around her throat, holding her down. She began to panic, kicking the side of the bath with her feet. She gasped involuntarily, bubbles of air bursting to the surface. In return, water flowed into her lungs.

"Juvia?" Gray knocked on the door. He could hear the kicking. "Juvia?"

A moment passed and Gray tried the door. He walked into the bathroom, confused by the quiet and lack of occupant. He almost slipped on some water and realised that the tub was full and some had splashed onto the floor, next to… Juvia's clothes.

His heart stopped as he began to realise what had happened. He desperately reached into the bath, lifting Juvia's body out and onto the floor. She wasn't breathing. He tried everything he could; completely oblivious to Juvia's obvious femininity as her pushed on her chest, trying to make her cough up water or start breathing or anything! He was crying, begging, pleading for her to open her eyes.

"Please someone, help me!"

Suddenly, Juvia burst into life, vomiting heavily on the floor. Relieved, Gray held onto her tightly. Both of them were crying.

"Juvia… Juvia heard a voice. It was angry and hateful. But then, Juvia heard another voice."

"I'm so glad. I was afraid that I'd lost you."

**===O0O===**

"It's so dark," Gildartz said, looking out of the window. It was only five o'clock and it was summer time. But the storm clouds had redoubled, becoming even thicker and blacker. Rain began to hammer down again in an endless downpour that seemed to have no intention of letting up. It was only going to get darker as the sun went down – they were on the west side of the mountain, so it got dark early here.

"Still no Jet and Droy," Wakaba sighed, puffing on his pipe. "We haven't had a peep out of Laki or Kinana and Max and Warren haven't returned from their search for Nab and Vijiter. Are we actually missing eight children!? What the hell is going on!?"

"I don't like this," Macao agreed. "This isn't just a case of bad behaviour – this could even be something very serious. What if there are kidnappers in the wilderness, picking them off?"

"A little outlandish," Gildartz replied, "I'm sure the real answer is simpler."

Suddenly, Wakaba began to cough. Blood splattered onto the floor. Suddenly scared, he could hear a voice in his ear, point blank.

"I'm not strong enough to kill yet. But this one is old and dying. I'll take you."

What had he just heard? He meant to warn Macao and Gildartz, but he was overcome by coughing. More blood came up. Two months ago he'd been diagnosed with lung cancer, no doubt due to his incessant smoking. But… it wasn't supposed to be this advanced yet! He couldn't stop coughing, choking on his own blood.

Gildartz and Macao had noticed now, but it was too late. Wakaba was slumping, unable to breath. His ruined lungs were full of his own blood. He died in his old friend's arms a few minutes later, wracked with pain and suffering.

**===O0O===**

The children had been due to convene in the dining hall at six. As they did so, they were met by shocking news. Wakaba was dead. Warren was unconscious, blood-covered and bound. Juvia was pale, seemingly having had a near death experience. A full seven children were missing. Allegedly, at least one of those was dead at Warren's hands.

No one was talking. No one seemed to know what to say. Even now, it was insanely dark outside, with almost zero visibility.

There was a tremendous noise as lightning struck the house, and every single light in the building flickered and failed, casting absolute darkness on its interior.


	4. Electrical Storm

**The Manse**

**Chapter 4**

**Electrical Storm**

Some of the children began to scream as the lights went out. Laxus barked an angry command for silence, holding up his mobile phone to illuminate the room. If there was one thing good about the youth of today, almost every pair of hands quickly held a torch in the form of their cell phones.

"Gramps, we got any candles or shit around here?" Laxus asked. There was some fortune on their side as the dining room's drawer units contained several huge candelabras for decoration and soon the room was somewhat lit by the guttering flames.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu asked, as the panic began to subside.

"Sounds like lightning struck the house," Laxus said as if it were obvious. "It must have shorted out the generator." At the words there was an audible sound of relief from the crowd. It was a simple, logical explanation of events without any talk of ghosts or goblins. The remaining children seemed mollified.

Not all. Juvia still felt the cold hands upon her. She truly believed there was something evil in this house. Her eyes kept slipping back to Warren's unconscious form, the blood on his hands. Levy was curled in the corner, almost mewling in fear as Lucy looked after her. She hated the dark so very much. She also felt the hand of evil here.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Gildartz asked. "I mean, we've got a dead man over here, an unconscious student and seven others missing. It's not like we can just wait until morning."

Makarov grimaced. "There is a back-up generator in the old shed in the back garden." At those words there was silence as the children listened to the rain hammer down on all sides. It was like a non-stop tidal wave of water, never ending. Occasionally, lightning cracked in that storm, illuminating the windows with the eerie shapes of the tree branches outside.

"It's just rain," Laxus said harshly. "I'll go do it."

"I don't think a single person could do it alone…"

"Then I'll go too!" Fried stated.

"Me as well!" Bixlow shouted.

"If Laxus is going," Evergreen purred.

"That settles that. You guys wait here. We'll be back as soon as we can."

**===O0O===**

"Are you alright, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, kneeling by her. Lucy withdrew, seemingly wanting to give them some privacy. The small girl was obviously stricken by fear, unable to move or talk properly.

"There's something evil here, Gajeel."

"No there isn't. Now, Warren might be a bit sick in the head, but that's all. It happens. I've seen it before. And the old man, that's just bad timing. He was dying. No doubt from all of that smoking. It's all happening at the same time, but there's nothing supernatural here, just insanely bad luck."

"I want my friends. I miss Jet and Droy."

"We'll find 'em, I promise."

"No, you won't." It took Gajeel a moment to realize what she was saying. Levy thought they were dead, never coming back. He wanted to assure her otherwise, but he couldn't. Still, she looked so miserable that he had to say something.

"Shrimp, just hang on. We'll have the lights back on soon."

**===O0O===**

The back door threw open and four figures hurried out in raincoats. The weather was insane! In the dark light with thick clouds there was almost zero visibility before you added in the driving rain which seemed to fill every cubic millimetre of the air around them. None of them had ever seen it this bad before.

The shed was only about ten metres from the back door but it seemed like it was a universe away. Bixlow, leading the party, suddenly gave a shout of shock and disappeared from view. Laxus called out after him and stopped in surprise, barring Evergreen and Fried with his arms.

Bixlow was dead.

In the pitch black his foot had caught an exposed paving slab and he had fallen forwards, cracking his skull on the concrete. Even the driving rain could not wash away the titanic pool of blood that seemingly refused to stop. It must have been a staggeringly unlucky landing to strike head just so. Too unlucky.

Laxus heard Fried's cry of terror and Evergreen wretch in disgust. He shouted for them to follow him, stepping gingerly around the corpse of his friend. His rain was screaming at him that this was all wrong – too much to be a coincidence – but they had to press forward for now. Grieving wouldn't help anyone. The shed was just in sight now. They were almost there.

From the heavens a single bolt of lightning descended. It struck the ground directly between Fried and Evergreen, causing Laxus to be thrown forward from the concussive rush. Groggy and dazed he tried to regain his senses. Had they… been struck by lightning? Too unlikely. All too unlikely. Something is doing this. Something evil. Laxus could feel it now, almost like a shadow clinging to him. His back burnt like fire and he didn't look back – he knew that neither of his friends was moving.

He literally kicked in the door, the wooden frame splintering before his prodigious strength. The inside of the cabin was damp – rain leaked in from numerous holes. There was gardening equipment here, but beyond that was the target of what he now realised was a suicidal trip. A large rusty generator sat in the far corner. There was a large metal pole that attached to a dynamo – one had to strike it enough times with enough force to get it to start.

Laxus began to work it, but it was so rusty and stiff that he didn't think that he could do it alone. He'd lost three friends on the way here, and he wasn't going to give up until death itself claimed him.

"Start damn you, start!" Laxus shouted in pure anger. Suddenly, there was another body next to him, huge hands clamping around his and adding an enormous amount of strength. It was Elfman, covered in rain, dripping wet. Still, the fact that tears ran from his eyes was clear.

"I saw what happened from the back window… a man could not stand by… for Ever!"

Working together, the dynamo began to spin to life, the old generator humming back from its ancient slumber. A moment before it happened, Laxus realised. The evil had one last way to claw back at them, even in success – and he whirled, shoving Elfman away with all of the force he could muster. As the generator came on line, electricity flooded along old and damaged wire… and into the water on the floor. Laxus shrieked involuntarily as it hit him, boiling his brain and exploding his eyes. Dead, he slumped over backwards.

Elfman trembled at the sight, slowly edging back out of the shed in abject fear. As he was slammed by the rain once again, he heard a voice crying out weakly for help.

It was Evergreen. Her left arm and leg were terribly burnt and she couldn't stand, her glasses lying smashed a few inches away, but she was alive. Elfman stooped to gather her in his arms.

"Laxus… Fried… Bixlow…" she croaked.

"They're men," Elfman declared, stating all that he felt needed to be said on the matter.

**===O0O===**

In the dining room, there was another audible noise of relief as the lights flickered back on, though they were dimmer and had a tendency to periodically flicker out of existence. The Strauss siblings had gone to the back window in the kitchen to watch, and when they came back, Elfman was dripping and carrying a now unconscious Evergreen. No one wanted to ask what had happened to the boys.

"My grandson...," Makarov wailed thinly. Mira shook her head. The old man trembled in sadness and grief. They say that there is no greater tragedy than a man outliving his son, and he had just outlived his grandson.

"There's something evil here," Juvia said, finally stating the problem that no one else wanted to state. "This is not a coincidence."

"I don't believe that," Gildartz argued. "I know… hell, I can't explain it, but we mustn't go jumping at shadows and all of that."

"I heard it," Juvia replied. "It wanted me dead."

Levy hadn't heard it, but remembered the letters on the fridge.

BOTH DEAD

How many were dead now? Jet, Droy, Vijiter, Nab, Laki and Kinana were all missing. Warren had purportedly killed Max with his own hands. Wakaba had died due to illness, likely a condition brought on by his smoking. Now Laxus, Fried and Bixlow had all gone too. Evergreen and Warren were both unconscious.

In fact, how many of them were left? The only adults were Makarov, Gildartz and Macao. Two of whom were now grieving for friends and family lost. Then there was Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Alzack, Bisca, Gajeel and herself. And Evergreen and Warren, if they were still with them. Nineteen people. That was all that remained from thirty.

"Hey Juvia, calm down," Gray soothed.

"No!" Levy shouted, startling the group. "We have to leave and we have to leave now!"

"Hey Shortstuff…" Gajeel began.

"Don't 'Shortstuff' me! You've all seen it! People are dying! This isn't normal! This house… or something in it is trying to kill us! We have to go!"

"Levy-chan," Lucy said quietly, placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders.

"She's right." Heads snapped around at the sound of the voice. Warren was grinning, his eyes shadowed. "All going to die. You're all going to die. I won't let any of you leave. And to prove it, I'll take this one first."

Warren's eyes snapped awake, and he gasped like a fish flopping around on a deck. People rushed to untie his bindings to try and help, but it was too late. His heart had given out.

"N-no," Mira said, lower lip trembling.

"Eighteen," Levy mumbled.

"Okay, that does it; we are out of here now!" Gildartz snapped, apparently having changed his mind. "I'll get the coach fired up; I want all of you ready by the front door in ten minutes. Bring Evergreen with you, and Wakaba and Warren too."

**===O0O===**

"Damn it!" Gildartz roared as he turned the key in the ignition for the tenth time. The engine spluttered and failed to start. "Why now!?"

He hurried out of the coach and into the rain, swinging around to the front. He opened the hood to examine the engine in the poor light.

Inside the coach the handbrake slid down.

The slope was so gentle that Gildartz never noticed when the coach started to roll, but by the time he did, it was too late. He screamed is his left foot was crushed under a tyre and he fell backwards onto the ground. This meant that his right arm was now in the path of the other tyre. The coach passed on, heedless of the screaming human underneath it. It finally stopped its 'gentle' trajectory as it hit a tree at the far end of the plaza.

Gildartz lay on the tarmac, fading in and out with trauma and shock. He tried to move and screamed in pain. His right arm was a ruin from the elbow down.

"It's fun, isn't it?" A voice spoke in his ear. He twisted, but no one was there. "All those children inside; completely helpless without a way to escape!"

"Who-who are you!?" Gildartz screamed into the rain. "Don't you dare touch my Cana!"

"It's dark now. My strength grows with the dark. It won't be long now before I can stop using all of these proxies and-"

"I said to stay away from my Cana! Leave my kids alone! All of them!"

The voice laughed.

"No. They are all going to die."


	5. All Powerful?

**The Manse**

**Chapter 5**

**All Powerful?**

"The front door won't open!" Cana shouted hysterically, pulling on the handle over and over again. "Father! Are you out there!? Can you hear us!?"

"If we can't go through the door, just go through the window!" Gajeel asserted, hefting someone's luggage over his head and hurling it at the glass. But it was as if the portal was made of concrete – the luggage bounced off harmlessly. "What the hell!?"

"It's not letting us leave," Evergreen mumbled within Elfman's arms. "It wants us all."

"It said something about getting stronger with the dark," Lucy mumbled. "Doesn't that mean if we can hang on until morning, then it'll get weaker and we can leave?"

"That's a long time!" Levy shrieked.

"We're on a mountain slope facing east," Macao said, rubbing his chin. "It gets dark early, but it also gets light fast. The sun will be up by six a.m., easy."

"I can't believe we're discussing this!" Gray shouted. "There's a ghost! G. H. O. S. T. Can any of you believe this shit!? It's like Final Destination or Corpse Party or some shit – this doesn't happen in real life!"

"But Juvia felt it… it felt like an angry young man."

"Hey gramps!" Gajeel rounded on Makarov, who had been passive since Laxus had died. "Didn't you tell me some bullshit story about kids dying here a long time ago?"

"Yes… yes I did. One was a girl. The other was a boy. It was said they were hunted down due to suspected witchcraft and killed. The boy promised to get his revenge as he died. They were both buried on these grounds, since they were related to the pastor. A minor nicety in a terrible ordeal. But… I have come here for many years, and never has something like this happened."

"Um… I hate to be the writer, but when did they die?" Lucy asked.

"Uh… I think it was 1813."

"So… exactly two hundred years ago?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, so?"

"Don't any of you read?" Lucy snapped. "These things always happen on dates like this, or when the moon is full or in eclipse or something!"

"I don't understand. Why isn't it killing us now?" Natsu asked. Cana pressed her head into the door, tears streaming.

"Because it's killing my father right now. It'll be back for us soon."

"So… it can only be in one place at one time?" Natsu's question struck the group. Their best chance of survival had just become terrifying. They could split up. It couldn't hunt them all down at once, so if they hung on, the survivors might last until morning.

"No one goes alone!" Erza shouted. "Stay in pairs or small groups. Try to stay away from things that can fall on you, and don't go anywhere dark! Try to stay in as much light as possible and don't come back until the sun is in the sky!"

Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's trembling arm. She looked up at him, eyes wet with frightened tears.

"Stay with me, Shrimp."

**===O0O===**

Alzack and Bisca stayed together in a corridor. Slowly patrolling from one end to the other. The idea was, they could always run in the opposite direction if something came at them. To Bisca's surprise, Alzack pulled out a gun.

"My father taught me how to shoot it," he said bashfully.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

They span and at the end of the corridor was the man who'd been seen standing in the rain on day one. A raincoat and hat shrouded and visible flesh. It began to stomp down the corridor slowly.

"You're the guy we heard in the closet. I don't know what you are, but don't fuck with me!" Alzack screamed, firing the pistol three times. The hammer blows struck accurately, hitting the apparition's head and shoulders. But it didn't drop. The hat fell away from the blow.

Revealed was Droy's face, pale and deathly. His eyes were pure black, his mouth constantly agape from the last scream before he had died. And now a hole sat in his forehead.

"My old mannequin was getting rusty. So I replaced him." The voice came from nowhere, reverberating down the corridor and up from the other direction. "Tsk. Now I'll need another replacement."

Droy's hefty mass rushed down the corridor, heedless of the bullets that slammed into it. It bore Alzack to the ground, limp arms struggling with the gun. There was another bang and 'Droy' ceased to function, slipping off of Alzack.

"Al!" Bisca shouted, helping him to his feet. A gun suddenly pointed at her head.

"How lucky. One bullet left," the thing that had once been Alzack commented, a sickly, slack smile on its face. A bloody hole now sat above his heart where the bullet had killed him.

"No… please…"

Bang.

**===O0O===**

"What is this room?" Gajeel asked, pushing open the door. At least the light switch worked as he flicked it on. It looked like a room belonging to a little girl. Floral curtains and bedsheets. A rocking horse. Little toys on the dresser. "I like it here – there's a lack of sharp objects."

"Gajeel, don't you read any books?" Levy whimpered behind him. "Little girl rooms are the scariest places!"

"Now you're just being silly. But I don't remember Gramps ever mentioning a girl living here."

"Could… it belong to the girl witch he mentioned?"

"That was two hundred years ago! This place would be covered in cobwebs, and there's a frickin' electric bulb in the ceiling! Someone else lived here more recently." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and went over to the drawer, pushing it to bar the door. Then he sat on the bed, beckoning Levy.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfy. We're gonna be here for a very long time. But there's nothing in here a spirit can knock into us or onto us, so I reckon we'll be safe here."

"Gajeel! Do you understand our situation!?"

Gajeel threw himself backwards on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yes. Panicking ain't gonna help anyone. We just gotta be calm and keep our eyes open. And maybe a bit of prayer. That stops evil spirits, right?"

"This isn't a joke!" Levy screeched. "Don't you get it!? We're all going to die!"

"Shorty. I get it." Gajeel sat up and Levy noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. He looked down at them and grinned ruefully, making an effort to stop them. It was then that Levy realised that he was being strong for her. He was just as scared as any of them, just as out of his depth. She sat next to him on the bed.

"Okay. We wait."

**===O0O===**

"Headmaster!" Erza called angrily, stomping down a corridor. "We were supposed to stay together!" She was heading to where his lodging had been, the only place she could think to look. She pushed open the door and froze.

Makarov's small body lay on the floor next to his open suitcase. A bottle of pills lay open and a crude noted rested atop the luggage.

_I'm sorry. I miss my Grandson._

"Oh, Headmaster," Erza said sadly, kneeling by him. "I know that you were stronger than that. This spirit… it got into your head, didn't it? It told you what to do."

"Indeed I did," a victorious voice responded. Erza stood, turning to face the animated corpse of Alzack stagger in through the door. His skin was pallid and waxy, his eyes now dark and his hair lank. "The young and strong like this take a lot of effort to possess, but the elderly? A word in their ear. It's so easy."

"What are you?"

The corpse seemed confused. "Aren't you going to scream and run away like a good little girl?"

'Alzack's' head snapped backwards as Erza slammed a fist into it. "I asked you what you were! You kill my friends and wear their skin and you expect me to run away? My only desire is to destroy you."

"I-what-I'm a ghost, you stupid girl! A spirit from beyond seeking vengeance! You cannot destroy me with physical blows! In this place at this time, I am powerful!" To underline his point, the window and cupboard doors all rattled violently. "This body is a corpse! No matter how much you strike it, it will not stop me!"

"Then kill me."

"What!?"

"Then kill me!" Erza roared, silencing the furniture. "If you are capable, destroy me here and now! During the day, you were weak, so clearly your powers are not absolute. You work through vectors and mediums. The weather, objects, people. I want to know your limitations."

The thing that wore Alzack's face contorted it into an expression of pure rage. Erza blinked as she felt her legs wobble. It was as if the room were shaking. Blood began to seep from Alzack's eyes and ears, and in response the walls began to bleed too.

"Whore, you have no idea how powerful I am."

"Parlour tricks. Come at me."

With an enraged shriek, the blood ceased and Alzack's body fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Erza waited in the silent room with two corpses, expecting something to happen. But with every passing moment her nerves became worse, expectant.

Still, nothing came.

"So, you do have limitations."

**===O0O===**

Downstair, Elfman had taken up residence in the dining hall with his sisters. He laid Evergreen on the table to rest. Trying to give her some peace, he stepped aside to talk to his sisters. Lisanna looked really scared, but Mira was bright-eyed as usual.

"We just have to be calm," Mira promised her. "Stay together, and we can survive, okay?"

"Can you hear the creaking?" Lisanna asked suddenly. They could. As they looked up, the ceiling was dipping at the centre. Little beads of water fell. Had a tap been on and filled the floor? As they turned to run, Elfman remembered where Evergreen was and rushed to grab her.

The ceiling gave way.

"Elfman!" Mira called desperately as dust and water spread outwards, the terrific crash ringing in her ears. As they waited, they could see Elfman straining, literally carrying the entire weight of the room above on his massive shoulders.

"Please, get Ever out of here…"

"Elf-niichan… you can't…" Lisanna wept.

"Let a man protect his women!" Elfman snapped. "You hear me, spirit!? I'll hold this weight forever, for Ever!" Mira hurried in and grabbed a groggy Evergreen, dragging her out of the warzone and to safety. With one last cry of 'Man!' Elfman's strength gave way and the floor crashed down around him, crushing him utterly.

**Kill Tally - 14 remain**

**Macao, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Evergreen, Mira, Lisanna**


	6. The Black Witch

**The Manse**

**Chapter 6**

**The Black Witch**

Mirajane coughed as dirt and debris spread outwards. Instinctively, she pressed Lisanna into her side with one arm, purposefully manhandling her sister so that she couldn't look back at the mangled corpse of her brother. With her other arm she dragged Evergreen unceremoniously, trying to put as much distance between themselves and that room as humanly possible.

Mira didn't care for Ever much – too much of a snob in her opinion – but she respected her brother's final decision in life. He was a man, and he wouldn't let any harm befall his girls. Even at the cost of everything. Now, if Mira wanted his sacrifice to have any meaning, she would have to pick up his slack and protect Lisanna and Evergreen until morning came.

And push down the desire to destroy the thing that had killed her brother.

As they rounded a corner, Bisca came at them, shrieking a vile, evil noise, raking her hands like claws. She was followed by Kinana and Laki in a similar state of Banshee wailing. Injured, Evergreen was not able to defend herself. Lisanna was small and not a fighter, falling into a state of shock from the ghoulish apparitions.

Shrieking with her own pent up rage, Mira knocked the animated corpses back, heedless of her own fear. Her brother was dead. What mortal terror was there for her now? What could this ghost possibly do to scare her now? Knocking 'Laki' to the floor, Mira stamped on her neck with a violent snap.

Lisanna and Evergreen looked on in shock. Her expression twisting hatefully from her normal pleasant demeanour, Mira now looked more like a demon than their attackers. She forcefully grabbed 'Kinana' by the throat.

"Give me back Elfman. GIVE ME BACK ELFMAN!"

**===][===**

Upstairs, Natsu had taken Lucy to hole up in his bedroom that he had once shared with Elfman, Gray and Gajeel. It was empty now. Lucy forcibly sat him down on the bed.

"Listen to me. I know you all think this is stupid, but I'm a writer. I know the tropes. Don't leave my sight. If you need to go to the bathroom, we go together – STOP SMILING! – don't go near anything sharp and don't go near anything that can fall on you. Got it?"

"Uh… can you repeat the part where you talk about the things? You know, the things?"

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING AT ALL!"

"I heard the part about the boobs."

"I DIDN'T – I didn't say… how did you…" Lucy sighed and looked around the silent room. Silent, save for the driving rain that still pummelled every square millimetre of the Manse. Nothing was happening in this room at the moment. Was the spirit out there right now, killing their friends?

"Don't worry." Lucy looked up, startled as Natsu spoke. "I promise you Lucy, that nothing will hurt you as long as I live."

**===][===**

"Run, Juvia!" Gray shouted, pushing her ahead of him. Down the corridor came Jet. His head lolled at an unnatural angle, as if his neck had been broken. His movement and speed were supernatural. Whatever was controlling him moved him beyond the normal limits of human tolerance. Jumping high, 'Jet' lashed out with an incredible kick, knocking Gray on his ass.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried.

"I told you to run!" Gray shouted, staggering to his feet to face the corpse. "I won't let you get past me!"

"Amusing," the corpse replied drolly, slack mouth barely making the words. Moving too fast for Gray to react, 'Jet' grabbed Gray's throat, thumbs pressing down on his windpipe. Gasping, choking, Gray's attempts to free himself weakened.

"Don't hurt Gray-sama!" Jet's head suddenly went flying, parted from the rest of his body. Gray shrunk back in fear as Juvia wielded a meat cleaver like a lunatic, repeatedly slamming it into the dead body. She had taken it from the kitchen earlier. Her experience in the bath had traumatised her, and she'd wanted a weapon. "Juvia remembered your voice! She hates you! She hates you! Die!"

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, leaping on her and holding her still. "It's okay now. It's okay. I'm here."

Weeping, Juvia dropped the weapon and wept into Gray's chest.

**===][===**

"Father!" Romeo cried out. Wendy put her hands over her mouth in shock, and Cana tried to sweep them away. The animated bodies of Nab, Vijiter and Max held onto Macao. Max's teeth went to his throat and ripped it out. Macao slumped to the floor in an expanding pool of blood.

"Don't look!" Cana barked, trying to shield the children. Moments passed and Macao stood again, joining the other three bodies. A dull grin played across his face.

"F-father?" Romeo gasped.

"I told you not to look!" Cana shouted. "Run, both of you! I'll hold them off!"

"Cana-san, you can't!" Wendy pleaded.

"God damn you two for not listening to me! I've lost my dad too!" Cana grabbed a large metal lamp, wielding it like a staff. "I'll hold them off. Now run, for the love of God, run!" Cana launched herself forward, spinning the heavy metal weight into 'Vijiter's' head, cracking his skull and ending whatever foul magic kept him animated. Nab's large hands grabbed the pole and wrenched it from her hands.

"Keep fighting," Macao hissed. "It makes it more fun."

"You bastard! Stop using my friend's faces!" Cana screamed. "How dare you take my father from me!? How dare you!? How dare you!?"

Still, she was outnumbered. Nab and Max held her arms. Macao advanced, the gaping throat wound on him making clear what he intended to do. Wendy and Romeo threw themselves at the two restraining her, but they didn't budge, knocking the children to the floor. Macao grinned.

Then his head exploded.

Behind him, drenched in rain was Gildartz. His right arm now ended in a stump. His jacket wrapped around it, secured by his belt. Having raided the luggage left aboard the bus, he'd armed himself with a baseball bat which he now wielded left handed. With a violent motion, Nab went drown in a spray of blood and cracking bone.

"W-wait," Max stammered. "I left you dying outside, how did you…?"

"I told you not to hurt my kids. I told you not to hurt my Cana!" His sentence ended with violent emphasis as he swung the bat again, shattering his third skull in as many strokes. As Cana's eyes welled with tears of relief, Gildartz slumped to the floor. Cana noticed that his left foot was drenched in blood. Had he walked on that?

"Are you alright?" He asked huskily. Cana dreaded to think how much blood he'd lost or how much shock and trauma he'd suffered. She burrowed her face into his hair.

"I'm fine, dad. Please rest now."

**===][===**

"I can't believe this!" Erza staggered as the angry proclamation seemed to emanate from everywhere, the walls shaking. "All of my puppets have been destroyed!?"

Erza smirked. "As I thought. You needed a host to work. Overcoming them is the same as overcoming you. You can't do anything by yourself."

"You bitch!" The voice shouted. But the anger seemed to banish, a triumphant note appearing in his voice. "You think you're safe? Just wait a few minutes. Just wait."

All around the Manse, children looked up as the clocks began to chime.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Twelve times.

It was midnight.

Erza blinked in surprise as an ebon mist began to coalesce in front of her, becoming thicker and thicker until the form of a human could be seen. A young man with black hair and red eyes, dressed in loose black robes.

"W-who are you?"

"How rude of me. Allow me to finally introduce myself. I am the ghost that stalks the Manse. I am the thing you see in the corner of your eye. The thing you see in the shadows."

The boy raised a hand and Erza screamed in agony as her skin flayed away, her muscled burning, until only a smoking skeleton remained. A moment passed and it collapsed into dust.

"I am Zeref."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it there. Dundundun!**

**Kill Tally - 13 remain**

**Gildartz, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Evergreen, Mira, Lisanna**


	7. The White Witch

**The Manse**

**Chapter 7**

**The White Witch**

**Okay, heads up – it's about to get gory.**

It was midnight now, and Zeref was fully awake. It was time for people to die. They'd fought so hard, survived some trauma, but it was all for nought now. They would all die. The only question was one of order. He recalled the platinum-blonde who had fought so hard in her brother's memory. Yes, that would be entertaining.

He vanished into an ebon mist and raced through the hallways in an ephemeral form. He quickly located the three girls. First, to enjoy himself. With his awakened powers, he was indeed powerful. Before he materialized, he blew apart Evergreen's right arm with glee, sending chunks of meat and bone in all directions. The screaming was most gratifying.

"Ever!" Mira cried, trying to stop the stricken woman from falling over. She was exsanguinating quickly. She'd have to stop the bleeding now, or Evergreen would bleed out within the minute.

"Most amusing," Zeref chuckled.

"Who are you!?" Lisanna screeched, terrified. Smiling, Zeref raised a finger and pointed it Lisanna. Mira looked up just in time to get a view of her sister's head exploding. She trembled as bloody chunks of skull slapped onto her face. Dully, she looked down and realised that Evergreen wasn't moving any more.

"Do you understand now? Before, you could fight. Now, I am a god and you are an insect."

"I… I don't… why?" Mira pleaded, her voice thin and emotionless.

"Why? A fair question, I suppose. It's because I hate. I hate you. I hate your friends. I hate your species. I hate your world. You all thought I was a monster, simply because I possessed abilities beyond your pitiful comprehension. And for that you burned my sister and I at the stake. That is why I hate. That is why I am killing you all like the vermin you are."

Mira surged to her feet and threw a punch at him. A moment's expression of bewilderment passed over Zeref's features, but then Mira's arm disintegrated.

"Still, you oppose me?" A gesture and Mira's other arm exploded. Her system going into shock, she peered up at Zeref's leering face shaking violently. "Sing for me. Let me hear your torment as you die."

**===][===**

"Juvia! Why have you stopped!?" Gray shouted. Juvia had stopped in their flight through the corridors, her face white and pallid.

"Can't Gray-Sama feel that? He's awake."

"Awake? What the hell are you on about!?" But Juvia knew it. She'd felt his hate before, that of the ghost of the Manse. But it was huge now, alert and active, hunting them down. How much time had passed? How close were they to the morning? Gray hurried back over to grab Juvia's arm. As he did so, a circle appeared around them in the floor.

They looked down dumbly, but then the floor fell away, a perfect circle cut through to the floor below. Dust and detritus was kicked up as the chunk slammed into the floor, pelting the pair. Gray held Juvia tightly – making her happy despite the situation. Looking around, it appeared that they were in a huge freezer that spanned most of the basement. Hooks hung everywhere, empty for the moment, though a couple had fresh blood on them.

Laki and Kinana had come down to the basement.

Zeref's laughter rang through the room. The detritus around them began to move, flowing back up to the hole. Within moments, it was as if the ceiling had never been broken. The Manse – or Zeref – had fixed itself.

"You know, we didn't have things like this in my time," Zeref's voice said out of nowhere. "Such a convenient way for killing and storing. You got away once. This time, I'll make sure you can't go anywhere."

Chains extended and hooks reached out, piercing their bodies multiple times as they screamed in pain. They tried to hold onto one another, but the chains retracted, pulling them apart and suspending them from the air.

Then the temperature dropped. Ice crystals began to form on their skin, their oozing blood freezing as it left their bodies. The temperature continued to plummet, colder and colder. Gray and Juvia literally froze to death, their bodily functions ceasing. They continued to hang there like puppets for their master's amusement.

**===][===**

"Dad! Dad!" Cana shouted at her father. The grizzled old man was tough as old boots, but he'd had two limbs crushed and one amputated. No one could take that abuse and keep going. Gildartz' eyes flickered as he succumbed to shock. "Wendy! Romeo! Find something we can use to bind his arm with! We need to make sure the bleeding stops!"

"Yes, that's happening a lot tonight." The three whirled to see Zeref blocking the entrance to the room. "Just a few minutes ago, another two women bled out from arm injuries. I must admit, I feel like I'm losing my originality. I'll have to try and vary it up with you four. Three. While you weren't paying attention, he bled out. Lucky bastard."

"W-what? Dad. Dad!" Cana cried. The old man didn't respond.

"As I said; lucky. He's spared seeing what I'm about to do to his daughter."

"Wendy! Romeo! Run!" Cana screamed. Not hesitating, Romeo turned and grabbed Wendy's hand, forcefully dragging her away. Zeref watched them go with no urgency. As far as he was concerned, he had all the time in the world. His head snapped to the side as Cana swung the baseball bat her father had used. No visible injury formed on his face.

In return, cuts began to appear on Cana's body. She screamed in pain, dropping the bat from nerveless fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll stop. I'm fed up of you mortals bleeding out on me. It's so dull. I want you to suffer properly before you die."

"You bastard," Cana hissed. "You killed my dad. Do you think I'd give you a second's satisfaction!?"

"Well. Entertain me. We'll see how long that lasts."

**===][===**

Levy was shaking really hard. Gajeel held an arm out and put it around her shoulders, trying to calm her. Gratitude flashed across her face and she leaned into him, unembarrassed in the dangerous situation.

A little while ago, things had started moving in the room. The rocking horse would occasionally drift into a slow canter, back and forth, back and forth. They tried to ignore it, holding to the philosophy that if it wasn't sharp and pointy, they weren't leaving this room.

Levy had found a doll earlier and had picked it up. Now, it moved slightly. Perversely, Levy hugged it tighter. "I'm a nice person, Mrs Doll. See? I'm hugging you nice and tight. Let's just get along." Of course, one reason to hold it was so that it wouldn't go anywhere.

"It doesn't feel evil." Levy looked up at Gajeel in confusion. "It doesn't feel like the rest of the house. The doll doesn't feel like it wants to hurt us."

"Is that true, Mrs Doll?" Levy asked, feeling incredibly stupid. "Would you like to play and get along?" She almost jumped out of her skin as the doll nodded.

"Ah, I think I understand now," Gajeel said. "Shorty, get on the rocking horse. She just wants to play."

"She? Wait, why me?"

"Cuz you're little enough to ride it. Now stop making noise and get on it. The thing that's trying to kill us – it ain't making these things move." Levy still didn't move, so Gajeel picked her up and plonked her on the rocking horse. "See? She likes you. She just wants to play together."

"Who? Gajeel, I don't understand and am very scared, so please start explaining."

"I don't have time. Stay right here, Shrimp. I think this is the only safe room in the entire house. I need to go and get everyone to come here."

"Wait!" Levy cried, tears starting to form. She didn't want to be left alone, and was deathly afraid for Gajeel. That monster could kill him at any time. To her surprise, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. As he withdrew to examine her burning face, he grinned.

"There. Now, if I die I'll have no regrets." With that, Gajeel left the room, leaving Levy the most alone she had ever been.

"It's just you and me now, Mrs Doll," Levy said, her lip trembling and eyes watering. "Please take care of me."

**===][===**

Dark. It was dark now. It seemed like the lights were growing dimmer. The girl's room had been much brighter, or at least had felt like it. Gajeel hurried straight to the boy's dorms, shouting for the names of his classmates. A door creaked open and Natsu popped his head out.

"Shh! The ghost will hear you!"

"Shaddup, moron! Follow me and come quickly!" Gajeel barked, reaching in to pull Natsu and Lucy rather than waste time attempting to explain things to them. Time was a precious commodity now. He wanted to find more people, but he could feel that he didn't have much chance, so he hurried back with them.

Coming upon a junction, they found Wendy and Romeo barrelling down the corridor and they threw themselves at the friendly faces, weeping in terror. They were garbling and not making much sense, but one thing became chillingly clear. The ghost – Zeref – was on their tail. Now, there was definitely no more time, and Gajeel led them back toward the room.

Thunk.

A spear that seemed to be made of nothing more than ethereal energy landed in Gajeel's shoulder, impaling all the way through him. He screamed and dropped to his knees as his friends cried out in panic.

No… they were so close.

But it was true. Zeref stood before them, barring there way. There was no way through. Gritting his teeth, Gajeel struggled to his feet. "Listen to me! Go around the corner and enter the room on the left. It's the only safe place! I'll hold him off!"

"Ho, this is amusing. You're so delusional that you've become lost. There is no room there. Anyway, this is good. I'll kill you five, leaving just one more for me to spend my time on. The little girl – I'll have fun breaking her."

Zeref stopped as Gajeel grinned. "You're wrong. There is a door there. It just doesn't belong to you."

"Are you stupid? I AM the Manse. I know every square inch of this place. I know where the dust settles. I know the patterns of grime on the windows. I know everything."

"Don't feel too bad. It took me a while to realise it too," Gajeel grunted through his pain, determined to enjoy at least a little triumph. "After all, that room belongs to your sister."

"My sister!?"

"I remembered what Gramps told me. There were two witches that were killed. A brother and a sister. When we found that room, it was decorated for a young girl from a long time ago. Old fashioned toys and wallpaper. But the switch was electric. It didn't make sense. But when the toys started moving, I felt her. She had preserved the room against prying eyes. She showed it to us to protect us from you. You might kill me, but you won't get Levy. Gihihihihi!"

"Really? Isn't that her right there?" Zeref stepped back to show that Levy was standing behind him, still clutching the doll.

"Shrimp! Why'd you leave the room!?" Gajeel roared, beyond fear now. It had all been for nothing! Levy raised a hand and suddenly Zeref flew backwards, past Gajeel and his friends. They stared in awe as Levy walked up to them. Her eyes were pure white now, and a faint halo played around her. When she spoke, it didn't sound like her.

"Greetings friends. I am Mavis."

**Look, I know the basement freezer made no sense, but I wanted to freeze Gray to death, alright!? Now don't complain or I'll tell Mashima to shoot him in the head again!**

**Kill Tally – 6 remain**

**Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo**


	8. Guardian Angel

**The Manse**

**Chapter 8**

**Guardian Angel**

"Hey Shorty, what are you saying?" Gajeel asked, clutching his injured shoulder in pain.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted worriedly.

"Do not worry, friends. I am merely borrowing this body. My name is Mavis Vermillion. Young Levy was sweet enough to stay and play with me, and I bonded to her closely enough to be able to possess her. Now, please allow me to deal with my brother for you."

Zeref was back on his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. "How!? I am a ghost! I cannot be injured!"

"During this time, your powers manifest most strongly, brother, but it makes you vulnerable. Now is the time to strike." Mavis' voice reverberated as Levy's body glowed with an intense white light.

"Have you forgotten how powerful I am compare to you, sister!?" Zeref yelled, insensate with fury. The entire corridor began to dissolve into ebon shadows as they radiated from him. However, as they touched Mavis' light, they shrank back. "What!?"

"Perhaps if I faced you alone, I would lose," Mavis admitted. "But I stand today, with an army."

Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Romeo – they gaped as ethereal figures appeared in the corridor. Erza. Gildartz. Makarov. Laxus. Fried. Lisanna. Bixlow. Evergreen. Elfman. Mirajane. Nab. Vijiter. Max. Warren. Cana. Jet. Droy. Gray. Juvia. Alzack. Bisca. Wakaba. Macao.

"Guys," Natsu said with a shaky voice.

"Oh no. They're all…" Wendy cried, her sentence trailing off.

"You think such weaklings can stand against me!?" Zeref raged, hurtling forward and cloaking himself with darkness.

"Bonds. Trust. Love. Friendship. Nakama. Alone, we fall. United, we obliterate you. The entire corridor shined brighter and brighter as Mavis shone. The living covered their eyes as it engulfed them and the spirit folk. Zeref shrieked as his body began to fall apart. Like shadows before the sunrise, Zeref evaporated within Mavis' light.

Gajeel, shading his eyes with his hands, could just make out the form of Levy in the light. "Shrimp! Are you alright!?"

"Wonderful," 'Levy' said. And then the light vanished, leaving them in a corridor now empty except for the living. Like a puppet with her strings cut, Levy fell. Gajeel surged forward to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Shrimp!"

"Please don't shout so loud," Levy murmured in his arms. "You'll wake the dead."

**===O0O===**

"It was right here, I tell you!" Gajeel shouted, gesturing at the empty wall where the door should have been. The policewoman – a young lady named Kagura – shook her head and tutted.

"Mr Redfox. In the last twenty four hours, twenty three people have died, leaving only six survivors. I don't understand what happened here, but ghosts are not high on my list of suspects. For your sake, you might want to start telling the truth."

"But we all saw them!" Natsu shouted. "Only Gajeel and Levy found the room, but we all saw the ghost, we all heard it! What more do you want!?"

"I have to tell twenty families that their loved ones are never coming home!" Kagura snapped. "I want answers!"

"You have them!" Gajeel roared into her face. "AN evil spirit killed them all."

Kagura flipped through her notebook. "Makarov Dreyar died due to overdose. Elfman Strauss was crushed by a falling ceiling. Erza Scarlett was incinerated. Warren Rocko killed six by himself, according to you. Wakaba Mine died to cancer. Gildartz Clive suffered crushing injuries due to a faulty handbrake. Bisca Moulin was shot in the head. Three died to lightning strike, one more to electric shock."

"It was all the ghost!" Natsu screamed in frustration. "All of it!"

"The facts are simple," Kagura stated. "People died. Some might be written off to gross coincidence, but some, Warren in particular, are murder. Someone is going to hang for this."

**===O0O===**

They travelled to a nearby hospital to be checked over. Levy had been half-conscious since her possession. A constant police guard watched over the six children. Kagura had refused to let even Wendy and Romeo go without being satisfied by an explanation.

Levy lay in a hospital bed, sleeping for the moment. Gajeel reached over to brush her hair out of her eyes. Levy made a happy little chirrup, but didn't wake up.

"What's wrong with her?" Gajeel asked.

"I have no idea, but if something took control of her brain, it might have left a little damage," Wendy guessed. "But I think she's just extremely fatigued by the ordeal."

"Who's a little doctor?" Gajeel chuckled, making Wendy blush. Natsu returned to the cubicle in a hurry.

"I just heard the cops talking! Kagura thinks Levy did it and that we're protecting her!"

"What! Why!?" Lucy cried.

"It's because she's been so trance-like. They reckon she could've snapped and gone insane or something."

"That's stupid," Romeo said brashly. "It'd never stick."

"The simple fact of the matter is that they believe one of us did all of this. In the end of the day, they're gonna see one of us fry for it. People died. They need to have an explanation." Natsu said severely. "And if any of us confess, they'll probably think we're lying to protect Levy. Damn it! We have no proof of anything!"

"They're not having her," Gajeel whispered, stroking her hair while she slept. "Not while I breathe."

**===O0O===**

"Alright!" Kagura stated, walking at the head of a group of police officers. "I want the blue-haired runt in for questioning. The others might resist, but we'll take her anyway. I will have a suspect!" She drew back the curtain to reveal to group around Levy's bed. "Is she not awake yet?"

"Too bad," Gajeel growled. "You can't have her until she's recovered. By the way, I'm the murderer."

"Don't play with me, Redfox. I know you're covering for your sweetheart. I've seen this kind of comatose nature before. Poor thing snaps and murders, and then her brain shuts down to protect her from the memory. It's the only explanation that makes any damn sense."

"Sense!? You think a midget like that could snap someone's neck!? Or hang two bodies from hooks!?"

"You want to admit to being an accomplice? Maybe a love-related murdering. I've seen worse."

Gajeel took a step forward, and a police officer moved to intercept him. Moving quickly, Gajeel slammed an elbow in his face and grabbed his pistol, shoving the officer to the floor. He jabbed the gun at Kagura and found five more guns pointing at him in return.

"Redfox. Put the gun down," Kagura stated.

"Oi, Metalface!" Natsu shouted. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Gihihihihi! Sorry, dollface, but you've got the wrong person! I killed all those people!" Gajeel crowed.

"Gajeel!" Lucy cried.

"You have no motive," Kagura stated coldly. "Stop this nonsense, right now."

"Come on, Sweetcheeks! I'm sure that you've studied my criminal record! Violent assaults that go on and on! Stupid red-headed bitch called by a lowlife. So I set her on fire! Pretty funny, huh? But Gramps saw me do it, so I had to take him out too! On and on it went – it was awesome! Unfortunately, Blondie called the cops before I could finish off all of them. A crying shame."

"I know that you are lying, covering for the girl. You are not a murderer."

"Oh? I'll prove that I am." There was a bang as Gajeel's gun discharged. He'd aimed high, not planning to hit Kagura in the slightest. Still, as he'd planned, it had caused the policemen to open fire in response. Levy had awoken to the gunshots. Just in time to see Gajeel sway as blood erupted from his body.

"GAJEEL!"

**===O0O===**

It was a cold, wet morning. Grey fog hung in the air, dampening vision to only a few metres. Levy was visiting his grave again. She always came to it. Kagura had made her mind up about Levy. A scapegoat couldn't have saved her. A martyr however, could. After all, dead men tell no tales.

Gajeel was buried a criminal, a mass murdering psychopath. His grave was small and unmarked, but Levy made sure that it was always adorned with flowers. She hadn't known him very well in the end, nowhere near as much she wanted to know him, but she was sure that she loved him. Rough, crude Gajeel was her guardian. Now he was her guardian angel.

"I miss you," she whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks. Turning, she started to walk home. As she passed an alleyway, a young man stepped out, ready to grab her handbag. A small girl was such an easy target. His hand reached out.

A strong hand clamped around his wrist.

Scared, the youth wheeled to face his attacker, but there was no one there. For the briefest moment, there was the impression of crimson irises locked onto him like a hawk, but then there was nothing. Startled, he turned back to look back at the departing form of Levy.

It was faint, almost imperceptible in the grey haze, but it seemed like there was an outline around her. A tall man, broad shoulders, long hair, like a cloak, a shield wrapped around her. Freaking out, the would-be mugger quickly receded into the gloom.

The dead do not always rest easy in their graves. With her brother gone, Mavis had no reason to hang around anymore, so with her dying wish, had transferred a small part of her strength into Levy. It grounded Gajeel, tied him to the mortal plane.

For the rest of her days, Levy would always have a guardian angel.

**Well, so ends my first attempt at horror. Since I think it was a rubbish story, I wanted to go with something sadder for my ending, more shades of grey. A happy ending seemed wrong to me. Anywho, I hoped that you enjoyed it while it lasted.**

**Oi, Ulcaasi. Did I kill your second favourite, then?**


End file.
